<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Clarkdami/Jondami】有小乔的不义联盟 by 74lingcc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253045">【Clarkdami/Jondami】有小乔的不义联盟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc'>74lingcc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jondami, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, clarkdami, 乔米在后, 克拉克米谈恋爱先, 小乔单件头米</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是，不义联盟里，克拉克跟达米安谈恋爱，但是如果有小乔的话，这样写作试试。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Clarkdami/Jondami】有小乔的不义联盟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他一切只感觉达米安是他的部下的时候什么都很顺利，克拉克养育了仇人的儿子四年了，达米安十四岁，脸庞越来越像塔莉亚，工作不算太出色，可忠诚他的能力很高，达米安总是用敬重的眼神看他，没有父亲与儿子，只是无比衷心的下级。</p><p>于是这是很好的虚荣感，克拉克都要愿意打破他更加的恶了，在杀人都不是问题的时候，一个鳏夫能在氛围很好的时刻里朝达米安索爱，因为漂亮，因为很年轻，他比他的亲生儿子还要小，达米安在他面前半跪下，然后眼睛没有抵抗跟恶意，全是得意洋洋。</p><p>“我很高兴我的童贞能够吸引你。”</p><p>那是脱胎于塔莉亚的傲慢，达米安都要自傲自己能够吸引这个世界上最强大的生物了，他总会嫉妒克拉克的力量，那样完美有力气的肌肉，那种男性魅力的气质，这样一个男人会向他求爱。达米安很乐意接受。</p><p>于是联盟里他换了个身份，达米安是奥古的达米安，他们没有暴露在大家面前，而是私下跟他的恋人很暧昧的接触。</p><p>克拉克教会达米安接吻，他能让他去感受那种这个中东人不会拥有的肌肉量，达米安生涩而坚定的给他跪下，张开嘴巴去取悦克拉克。</p><p>这是很大的进步，他们彻底的上了床，达米安足以深刻体会到某种巨大的东西，外星人的阴茎，这让他肠子瘀伤，满肚子全是外星人的dna，爽到飞起，不能承受。</p><p>于是一切又开始慢慢来，达米安这个年龄的荷尔蒙是个好东西，他能让年轻人激素高涨，大脑时常想着情人的性器官，这种外星的巨大体会不会常有，玩嗨的后果是小达米安一瘸一拐要更多休息，而乔纳森察觉不对劲。</p><p>他跟达米安是朋友，一个年龄差距很大的朋友，七岁是一整个的代沟，只是他不介意会等达米安长大的。</p><p>他们交往都是正常范围，可乔纳森不满意达米安这段时间对他的疏远，他们不常见面，那个奥古满眼全是他的父亲。</p><p>不甘心啊，艾尔的后裔要去寻找答案，他想去寻找原因，挽留他这个过小朋友。只是他看到的是达米安跪在克拉克的大腿上跟他接吻，房间里有某种很不好闻的味道，乔纳森捂住了鼻子，他想起这是什么，他亲自查封的，外星来的某种影响神志到死亡的东西。</p><p>“啊…乔…”</p><p>克拉克注意到他的儿子了：“要一起来吗。”</p><p>这种外星来物才能影响到他这个氪星人，克拉克终于能做这种大部分年轻人都能做的事情，吸毒，不是正宗的飞叶子，但也差不多，达米安只是闻了味道也能嗨起来，他们已经开始感觉了，而不介意随便再来一个参与者。</p><p>“啊…你啊。”</p><p>达米安的态度让乔恩很伤心，对方不在乎的继续跟克拉克接吻，他的屁股翘得很好看，腰部线条很好，正被克拉克拉下裤子，大人的手指挤压臀尖肉。</p><p>这种状态让乔纳森不知道怎么对付，说教吗，阻止吗，他有资格吗，他…</p><p>“来吧，达米安不会介意的。”</p><p>克拉克再次说话了，这个超人的眼睛有点不正常，神志不清楚，但是还算是个人，达米安则不高兴：“你凭什么替我做决定。”</p><p>“你不知道他喜欢你吗。“</p><p>克拉克说，达米安好像愣住了。好像而已：“原来是这样吗，随便吧。”</p><p>他的小手按上了克拉克的的裤裆，不清不楚的要解开那边，也自己打开大腿，不懂的要慢慢来。而这种情况下流点血谁也不会在意的。</p><p>眼看他的父亲还在他面前操达米安了，乔纳森还在发呆，这里是有股影响冲动的味道，他看着达米安的屁股被亵玩，那个地方被手指分开，里面是粉红的肉，一切看着都这么有欲望。</p><p>“要来吗。“</p><p>“我来。”</p><p>他拿起丢在桌子上的润滑剂，乔纳森并非什么也不懂，他就这样站在那里，达米安还在克拉克身上跪着，克拉克在安慰什么，达米安笑的声音很就尖锐又很不可思议。</p><p>于是乔恩坚定的拉下克拉克放在达米安臀部的手，他要去按他喜欢的朋友的腰，最开始的头部因为润滑而得意进去，达米安被慢慢挤压得叫嚷，克拉克亮晶晶的看着达米安，笑得好厉害。</p><p>“我就喜欢你这个样子”</p><p>在他面前有点翻白眼的，张开嘴巴的喘气，达米安的身体趴在他身上接受另一个人的阴茎，而没有人在意另外的一个新人，乔纳森觉得太沉重了。</p><p>只是他不想沮丧，不想离开，达米安跟父亲在一起，他要怎么下做的介入？童贞没有了，心不在，哪里都是失败者，唯有现在他的下面被达米安的肠子包裹得这么稳，对方在发抖，心跳，给他一个背部，惨得完全不像话。</p><p>报复的突然撞击让达米安的牙齿碰到了克拉克的下巴，达米安难耐的哀嚎，被撞得卡顿又卡顿，而克拉克在哈哈的笑，觉得很神奇，他的儿子在他面前干达米安，这种隔着的频率愤怒又年轻，三人行他的确还没有玩过，放任的克拉克还在笑，他去摸达米安大腿，因为这个姿势达米安的脚筋很不好受。</p><p>“你这样不会让他高兴的。”</p><p>一个父亲在教育他的儿子，时机不对，乔纳森没有理他，克拉克也在自己笑自己的，他给达米安的小鸡鸡抚摸，让男孩叫得更大声，加上挣扎跟抽搐发抖。达米安没有额外力气的把下巴靠在克拉克的肩膀上，小脑袋在依偎他的情人要获得安慰，他孩子气的用手抓克拉克的耳朵，蛮力的压他鼻子，但是还是奈何不了这两个外星人。</p><p>“唔…呜呜呜不…我——”</p><p>达米安要coming了，他的屁股收得很紧，爽到了乔纳森，那里简直是个宝贝穴，又肉又湿又暖还会发抖，达米安在求他也快点来，乔纳森叹了口气，允许他自己发泄在里面。</p><p>“ok…ok…good……很好…”</p><p>达米安吞了吞口水的说，有点不择手段又胡言乱语，但其实他只是不在意换了个人，大脑没让他在意。跟着克拉克飞叶子完全是自作自受。</p><p>而拔出来的乔纳森则往后退，他看轮到的克拉克，那个高大的男人捧着达米安的屁股往下按，陷得又深又重，达米安被他这样用力的抱在怀里几乎不要被看到，他们贴得很紧的窃窃私语，男孩的脚快乐的在克拉克身后绷紧乱动，被撑得这么满又被抛动得这么厉害，这让达米安叫声高昂，他其实也在努力摆脱这种看着像小孩子的声音，只是是个过渡期。</p><p>局外人难堪的半个小时没有浪费，乔恩也成熟了，跟着自暴自弃的他的父亲去飞叶子，于是他的眼睛里没有失败者的沮丧黑暗，而是茫然，茫然的看着达米安怎么能吞这么大的东西，他都要吓到了，克拉克的器官就像马，把达米安的入口撑得又圆又脆弱，他们的拉伸流出不少东西，因为繁殖器官的构造：克拉克的冠状沟在刮他留在达米安体内的精液。明明他们可是同血缘的啊。</p><p>在达米安觉得自己都要被干到热熟了他们才结束了，肚子比以往要更加又滚又圆，他好累，哪里都是汗，腹部跟屁股是最黏糊糊的地方，克拉克从头他后面把东西拉出来之后达米安觉得那里就是个漏水的通道，一股东西一鼓作气的流出来，那是他们父子的东西，达米安没被支撑的滑得挨着克拉克半跪在地上，他都想就地尿尿了。因为他没有什么可以射给他们了。</p><p>“我的人类啊。”</p><p>克拉克惋惜的说，达米安的体力被借用了一些，但他还打算要更加继续，因为乔恩已经走过来了，他跟他的儿子打招呼，而乔纳森也迟钝的，慢吞吞的，跟克拉克打招呼，他好像摄入有些多。</p><p>“我想来。”</p><p>“可是他累了。”</p><p>“那么，我们一起来？我们可以睡在一起，我想要达米安啊。”</p><p>乔纳森肯特不靠谱的建议，现在这里可没有一个能够正常的人了，他们拉起达米安，把疲惫的男孩夹在中间，这是两个还在精力满满的男人，达米安还在下意识的努力想要把腿拉得更开，他知道他要容纳两个人，但是大脑只是告诉了他这个事情，在不正常没有想象力的情况下，达米安可谓不知情的遭遇侵犯：他被那两个器官满满的，往里面压，克拉克跟乔纳森完全没有配合，大家都知道在想要爽，要跑去一个洞里，他们的洞里，肉乎乎的穴，达米安被乱戳的撑开，跟他第一次被克拉克干差不多。</p><p>裂缝开始流血了，达米安像是被咬的鱼，他下意识疼得大叫，但是四只手在压着他，如同大山如同不可能抵抗的不可抗力，他像个小蚂蚁那样挣扎乱动，但是还是被伤害了，最外面的肌肉环已经破掉了，而里面被撑得不可思议，他完全能吃掉这两对父子，只是血淋淋的在哭。</p><p>“出去…出去，好痛，出去…不要动，不要，不行不行，好痛，好痛啊……”</p><p>达米安都要感觉浑身破碎，头皮发麻得炸开，这样的疼痛范围顺着脊椎一整段的在屁股上下被蔓延，他整个背部都在疼痛，达米安弯腰驼背的被另外两个人爽，克拉克安慰要吐的达米安：“你看，你就像是第一次的处女呢。”</p><p>乔纳森则很高兴，达米安在他面前像个处女，自欺欺人的感觉很好，反正暂时没有哪个神经病会注意到。</p><p>“可是好痛…好痛…好痛…我要怎么办，克拉克…我好痛啊…”</p><p>大人也不知道怎么办，他下面还在爽，达米安正被他跟他的儿子顶撞得无法固定，所以他只好像以前那样跟达米安去接吻，留下新加入的小乔看达米安干净的背后，他吮吻那边，也想留下痕迹。</p><p>直到什么折磨什么快乐都出来了，达米安可怜的肠子满是瘀伤麻木不堪，父子的东西占有了他大肠的一半，在拔出来之后达米安的屁股又开始漏很多精液了，而克拉克跟乔纳森则发现一个小礼物，他们的下面都沾上了达米安的血，阴茎上面艳丽又显眼，像是开苞的独特痕迹，达米安被放过在床上躺得很奇怪，他的屁股肉遮挡不住受伤的口，只是没有人管他，因为说好了要三个人睡在一起，达米安被夹得久违的做噩梦，他梦见乔纳森很烦，克拉克很难堪，他们不知道为什么要在一个空间里，达米安要去医院给肠子吊线了。</p><p>在房子烟味消散之后，梦想成真，达米安在医疗室捂着额头都不知道要做什么。</p><p>克拉克作为一个首领还能做一个不怎么错误的决定，他朝脸色难看的乔纳森伸手过去：</p><p>“日后我们的相处请继续保持那天完成的合作愉快吧。”</p><p>“……请多指教，合作愉快。”</p><p>乔纳森跟克拉克握手了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>他们有什么合作？一切单纯就是一个意外，乔纳森找到时机去找达米安，达米安找到时间跟克拉克约会，克拉克打算玩点不一样的，然后他看上了乔纳森查封的货。</p><p>于是这是一个圆，只是一个一次性的圆，最起码达米安终于注意到，他还有个名叫乔纳森的大朋友，这名小奥古应该考虑的是：如果他跟克拉克真的在一起了，那么他就是比继子年纪还小的后母了。</p><p>他要管教这个混血的小超人吗，他有心思去代替被小丑殉葬的露易丝吗，现在是个伟大的时代，霸权是主导，他在这里如鱼得水，小丑被超人掐死可真的是时候啊……</p><p>可是他们做过了啊。那么这个就成为不了单纯的加入关系，一个儿子喜欢父亲的情人，达米安可以不在乎，可是克拉克不能不在乎，所以他邀请乔纳森去达米安身上上课，看看这个家伙暗恋的态度，真的热爱吗，单纯的喜恋？看来是可以抛弃一部分道德的不甘愿了。</p><p>克拉克牺牲了达米安一部分健康，asshold上吊的线才拆下来，达米安年轻又容易恢复，他摸了摸屁股，穿着像是中裙的白色病服，跪在床上在那里一点的一小片，克拉克在旁边慰问，他有给达米安带他喜好的热带水果。</p><p>“你想的什么。”</p><p>达米安直接问出来了。</p><p>“我感觉乔有点不甘心，他叛逆我这个父亲，你看，他还想得到你。”</p><p>这是个王族戏码，只是要考量的是克拉克，他是纯血的，严格来说他的力量要比他的混血儿子要大。不是所有的儿子都会超越父亲，最起码达米安在布鲁斯的背影下死心了，他只有在这里才能出头。真他妈的恶心跟无可奈何。</p><p>想到这么绝望，达米安可有可无的附和：“嗯，他还想得到我。”</p><p>于是两人开始心怀鬼胎，克拉克在想他是否要跟达米安在一起，儿子不是障碍，他一开始就知道乔喜欢达米安，这只是荷尔蒙，只是一时玩乐，只是他们还有一个敌人——蝙蝠侠。</p><p>而达米安成为奥古之后也顺势接手刺客联盟，他跟克拉克越来越亲密，地位开始模糊，不再是那一副忠心耿耿的下属模样，因为布鲁斯，这么可怕的父亲啊，达米安真的很想打倒这个阴影。</p><p>于是克拉克看着达米安跟他逐渐疏离，只是关系上，正义联盟得到了一整个刺客的附庸，达米安作为首领对他表示忠心，而乔恩依旧没有放弃，他初恋郁结太深，对达米安依旧微妙，会接近，会眼睛忧伤，绝望他没有一个爱情，但是对方还没有全部跟他的父亲在一起。</p><p>而达米安没有忽视这个，真的，他是被塔莉亚养育长大的，狡猾的，自私自利的，懂得利用人的，现在的乔恩还不是一个愿意滥杀无辜的坏人，如果这个世界有两个超人愿意追踪蝙蝠侠的联盟，那么他们真的能彻底的统治世界了。</p><p>“你愿意为我杀人吗。”</p><p>达米安约乔恩出来，对他说要求：“我可以跟你在一起，跟克拉克彻底撇除关系。”</p><p>“你如何能…”</p><p>乔纳森呼吸紧促。</p><p>“因为我独立出去，而克拉克才能得到更大的王国，更多的势力。”达米安表示他能做到这个：“他不会介意这种小事的。”</p><p>小事，这是小事，这对他开始可是如此困难，毫无希望，这样可怕，这样没有念头的事情，是小事吗。</p><p>乔纳森浑浑噩噩，被打击得神志沮丧，但他还是执着的询问达米安，不能这么无缘无故，即使是利用也要给他能锁住达米安的理由。</p><p>“克拉克杀了布鲁斯那是他的能力。”</p><p>达米安绿眼睁大，表情平静又执着：“而我则要我的能力，他是我的父亲，我必须杀了他。”</p><p>达米安无法接受他的血液不如布鲁斯，这是他的尊严，生存的念头。</p><p>而乔恩妥协了，只是在很好的机会下他杀了很多人，他没有杀了布鲁斯，可是他再也不愿意动。</p><p>达米安叹息这个机会，他没有跟乔纳森在一起，却又真正的离开正义联盟的编制，去当一个附属的集团首领了。</p><p>他履新了一半的承诺，乔恩感觉万念俱灰的沮丧，他什么也没有得到，精神不想承受。</p><p>而克拉克则站在他身边跟他一起看达米安离开，他拍了拍乔恩的肩膀，让他坚强起来，因为他是他唯一的继承人。</p><p>乔纳森问克拉克：“你不喜欢达米安吗。”</p><p>“喜欢。”</p><p>“为什么。”让他离开？</p><p>“因为……我老了。”他的心装满更多思考，情爱真的只是消遣。</p><p>“而你不同。”克拉克为他的儿子打气：“你会成为我的继承人，没有人会反抗你的。”</p><p>他要给乔希望，没有执念是太虚无的事情，克拉克喜欢权利，而乔恩必须要坚持什么东西。</p><p>所以乔纳森跟着克拉克转身回去，他再回头看一眼达米安的背影，眼睛有些亮光，那是野心的红色。</p><p> </p><p>end<br/>（应该新上任的王子小乔会把达米安抓回来吧哈哈哈。。。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>